


ours

by elegantidler



Series: pieced and bound [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Takes places between chapter four of stitch by stitch and chapter four of sewn togetherOnce again inspired by Bren





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places between chapter four of stitch by stitch and chapter four of sewn together
> 
> Once again inspired by Bren

The night is chilly even with the fire, even with Oswald leaning against him.

Ed pokes Oswald, startling him from the newspaper he’s reading.  

“It’s cold, where did you leave our quilt?”

Oswald stares at him.

“You mean _your_ quilt.”

Ed tilts his head, considering this. He hadn’t consciously decided to refer to the quilt as ‘theirs’ but upon consideration, it feels _right._

“No I meant our,” he says, decisively.

Oswald frowns, confused.

“But it’s yours, you made it. It’s made of _your_ clothes.”

“But you tracked it down; you fixed it when I couldn’t. You saved it.”   

And me.

Ed doesn’t know when it happened but somewhere along the line he and Oswald have become so entangled in each other that Ed can’t think of himself without thinking of Oswald.

Oswald saved him, made him a home.  

Oswald understands Ed, understands how much this quilt means to him and why. He took care of it when Ed wasn’t there so Ed wouldn’t lose it.

Oswald makes him feel worthy of kindness.  

But that is too hard to say, and Ed needs to make Oswald understand how important he is to him.

“It’s ours, and I want to be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Astute readers may have noticed the change in articles and pronouns used to refer to the quilt as the two main stories progressed, poor Oswald had no idea and was very surprised by this development.


End file.
